The Story of Mizu
by ZePoptart13
Summary: A mysterious cat is eating berries, and wounds up in an adventure. T for blood.


**Hello! This is just a small story to introduce a new character of mine. She will be representing me in my stories. Enjoy :)  
**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

It was a rainy and stormy night. A small, cat-like figure was rushing through a forest, looking for something. Someone. It sighed.

"_The poor thing... I don't know what it was... Enemy or not, it's lost in this forest, probably cold and tired and hungry,"_ It was thinking to itself. Lightning struck in the sky, revealing a small, female, bipedal cat that had big turquoise eyes and white fur. She had large ears that heard everything, and a small nose. Wrapped on her wrist was a dark blue piece of cloth.

She smelled and listened. She could smell something foul, like rotted flesh... an enemy.

Wind blew as the shadow scurried in the sharp rain. The cat knew the forest well, as she searched every tree, leaf, and her ears twitched for the slightest sign of life.

**Flashback...**

The white cat sat upon a rock in the forest, eating berries. She watched the black clouds. _A storm is coming soon..._

All of a sudden, a green blur shot passed her, knocking her berries from her paws. _How rude! _

Her eyes traced the clouds. Black as charcoal.

"Not the best idea to go into a forest you could potentially get lost in with weather like thi-AAAAHHG!"

A huge clap of thunder made her snap out of her thoughts and jump, the loud boom too much for her sensitive ears. Rain and hail eventually pattered down heavily, and winds blew at great speeds. The poor cat hung onto the rock with her claws for dear life as wind blew her light body. Then she remembered, _Oh no! The thing that passed me is probably getting blown away and lost! I better find it!_

She bravely let go and ran wherever the wind took her.

**End of flashback**

The feline shadow rushed through the forest, her senses searching everything. She smelled Hylian blood. Her eyes picked up trails of disturbed leaves, and a green hat. She picked it up curiously and smelled it. It was a nice smell... like the smell of adventure. She noticed the berries she was eating earlier were in it. The small female cat grinned.

She continued to scurry around, sniffing trees. The smell of the Hylian was mixed with a terrible smell... the smell of death, despair, disgust, and hatred. _I wonder if something took him or her?_

She followed the path of leaves that were bathed in the sweet smell of Hylian and adventure. But as she walked, she saw deep claw marks in fallen branches of trees. They had the awful smell all over them. _What could that be from? There are no beasts in this forest, none that can climb that high in trees..__. _

However, she was wrong. There was a beast. One that just came.

The Cat's ear twitched. She heard something, like a soft voice and wings beating. It wasn't far. Immediately, she ran towards it. But she was attacked from above and tackled to the ground by a heavy and sharp talon before she could get far. She let out a hiss in pain as the enemies sharp claws dug into her arms. The thing let out a shriek. It was covered in the scent. This was the enemy. Its horrid red eyes stared into her own.

"Trying to save your friend?" the creature whispered in a scratchy voice. "You have to get passed me- ACK!" While the thing tried to make its little speech, The Cat created a sharp blade of water and threw it at its scaly legs.

"I'm not scared of you, you look like a ridiculous chicken!" Though on the inside, the little cats heart pounded at the sight of the demonic eyes of the large bird. She knew she was no match against a giant bird. She was already weakened by it.

"Oh really? Well your just a puny kitten... I already defeated your friend..." The Cat noticed slashes in the Great Bird's chest. Then she saw a small person tied to a tree with a vine.

The feline stared at the small Hylian tied up. She smelled the great smell of the hat all over him. _Must be his hat..._

Looking at the poor Hylian tied up made her angered at the Beast. She suddenly grew with determination to beat him to the dirt.

"Never underestimate small creatures!"

The battle begun. Immediately, the Cat began to form more sharp blades of water and rapidly threw them at the Beast.

"Thats all you have? Water?" The bird laughed at her. He easily dodged the blades, however, one nearly hit him, slicing off some of the feathers on his wing.

"How _DARE _you cut my feathers!"

"I can if I want to," the feline smirked.

She then created what looked like a shuriken out of water. She grabbed two in her hands and threw them with great force, hitting the bird on the chest, leaving big gashes with blood dripping down. The shriek that the bird let out was deafening. The smell of his own blood drew him wild and he blindly pecked at the ground. Then his large tail hit the feline, and sent her back several feet.

She hissed in pain as she struggled to get up. Blood dripped from her arms and chest. The Beast was still blindly running about. The girl then took this chance to form a blade of water and, using all of the strength she had left, she ran and jumped on the Beast's back. Gripping her arms around its neck, she aimed for its heart and slashed an "X" mark.

The bird suddenly stopped- Then collapsed on the ground. The Cat collapsed as well, unconscious. Everything turned black.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Hellooooooo? Are you aliiiivee?" A small pink puffball was on the Cat's chest. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't know," she responded, feeling sharp pain all over herself.

"What's this?" The puffball asked, looking at the thing tied around the Cat's wrist. "Is it food?" he was about to poke it...

"WAIT! DON'T-" but he poked it.

All of a sudden, the Cat turned into a human. She had long golden hair with bangs slightly in her eyes. She was a little taller, about the height of the Hylian next to her. Instead of white fur, she wore a white t-shirt and light blue pants with blue boots and a blue belt.

"Oh my gosh your so cool! Yoursobraveandawesomeandcoolandepic!" Then it fainted.

"Okay then?"

The Cat-err...Human looked to her side. She saw the small Hylian on a cot to her right. She recognized him immediately as the person who was tied to the tree. His eyes slowly opened. They were big, cat-like eyes. She also smelled the smell she loved, even as a human she had the same senses as a cat.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mizu. Who are _you?_ And I'm curious to know... why did you go into the forest when there was a storm and steal my berries?"

"My name is Toon Link, and I wanted to get rid of the monster, and I needed food for my quest. I'm sorry..." Toon Link replied.

"Well, that was pretty stupid. I had to fight that huge bird because when that storm came, I was worried about you and I went to find you, and then I was attacked by it! It smelled like rotten meat! You're lucky you weren't its dinner!"

Toon Link looked at Mizu guiltily. "Well, I just wanted to go on an adventure. I wasn't paying attention to the weather!"

Mizu smiled. "I don't blame you for wanting to go on an adventure, pal. But make sure you bring a friend so you have back up at least! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead." she blinked. "By the way, how did we get here in this place?"

"Oh... uh, this is the Smash Mansion. A friend of mine named Diddy Kong was looking for some bananas after the storm ended, and he fond us took us to the infirmary. You were unconscious the whole time." he explained. "I didn't know you could turn into a human! How did you do that?"

Mizu groaned and held up her wrist with difficulty. "This bracelet," she said. "If I'm injured and someone touches it, I turn into a cat or human."

"Cool!" Toony said with admiration. "Want me to give you a tour when we get better? Maybe Master Hand will let you stay! You did save my life," Toon Link was very enthusiastic.

This made Mizu blush. "Okay! That sounds fun!"

**_The E__nd_**


End file.
